The present invention relates generally to memory systems, and more particularly to computer systems which include memories systems with auxiliary interfaces.
Traditional computer systems, such as servers, workstations, desktops and laptops, all use pluggable memory, which can be inserted into slots on the computer's motherboard as needed. The most common form of pluggable memory is the Dual In-line Memory Module (DIMM). Historically, DIMMs contain multiple RAM chips, typically DRAM, each of which has a data bus width of 4 or 8 bits. Typically, eight or nine 8-bit DRAM chips are arranged in parallel to provide each DIMM with a total data bus width of 64 or 72 bits. The data bus, typically referred to as the ‘DQ’ bus, is connected to a host controller.
Contemporary computers use one or more VRM(s) (Voltage Regulator Module) to support the memory that can be inserted to the platform. Each VRM uses a higher input voltage, typically 12V, which can be poorly regulated and electrically noisy and produces several lower voltages as needed for the memory technology that the individual platform can support.
The memory channels and sockets are partitioned across the VRMs to meet the platform and memory capacity requirements, so there is a pre-set limit on the available power. This limits the adoption of potentially even higher capacity memory modules or memory modules that provide extra or differing functionality that may require more power than simple memory modules, such as non-volatile memories or modules that support a second voltage source for saving memory data under power failure conditions.
A logical solution would be for each memory module have the capability to supply its own voltage requirements by having a direct connection to the higher input voltage. This consequently would require that every memory module that can be inserted into the platform have its own VRM. Simple economics makes this an unrealistic solution as low capacity memory modules have an increased cost burden compared to higher capacity memory modules.
In light of the above, improvements to memory systems methods of are highly desired.